How to OS
This page governs the rules OS's must follow and how to OS. This page is made specifically for OS's and how each mechanics affects PvP Fights and Missions, and how you should be OSing these. Stats These are the way stats have relevance in battle. Attack *Determines the power behind Standard Melee Attacks. The amount that the user has in attack is directly the amount of damage they will deal. If the user has 50 attack, then they may deal a potential of 50 damage (this of course is also affected by the enemies Defense). Defense *Determines the direct percentage to be taken away from Physical Moves. If the user has 50 Defense, then the Physical Attack they are hit with will be 50% less powerful. If the user has 25 Defense, then the Physical Attack they are hit with will be 25% less powerful. Special Defense *Determines the direct percantage to be taken away from Special Moves. If the user has 50 SP. Defense, then the Special Attack they are hit with will be 50% less powerful. If the user has 25 Sp. Defense then the Special Attack they are hit with will be 25% less powerful. Speed *Determines who moves first in the combat order, and dodging speed. Buffs, Debuffs and States Buffs, Debuffs and States are non-damaging moves that affect the player or the enemy is various ways. Buffs and Debuffs specifically affect the enemies or the players stats, while States apply certain coditions to the enemy. Buffs *Buffs increase the user's stats by a certain amount and last a total of 2 turns. Buffs cannot be spent mutliple times to stack. Buffs do not stack in general. The value at which they increase stats is dependent on the amount of PP spent. The value in which they decrease can be found in the abilities details. Debuffs *Debuffs decrease the enemie's stats by a certain amount and last a total of 2 turns. Debuffs cannot be spent multiple times to stack, nor do they stack in general. The value at which they decrease stats is dependent on the amount of PP spent. The value in which they decrease can be found in the abilities details. States *There are many types of States that affect the user or enemy in different ways. Typically, all States last a total of 2 rounds, with the exception of Sleep and Frozen. *Poison & Burn both take away 10% of health away every round that it is active *Paralyze gives the one affected a chance of not being able to move, and also slows them down. *Confused gives the one affected a chance to be facing the wrong way or do their attack wrong *Sleep & Frozen completely eliminate the user's turn in one round, but they may react to whats happening Overseeing a Mission This governs what an OS should do before, during and after a mission. Following these guidelines will make you a succesful OS! OS's gain the same amount of EXP for a Mission that the participants do. Before *Check to make sure that all the participants are approved. *Create the scenario/situation/mission idea in which they will be participating in. Anticipate that the particpants may not do exactly what you predict and plan accordingly. During *At the start of the mission, you will tell them the general plot of the mission and given them a Begin RP signal. Allow the players to RP freely for a little bit while you prepare the rest *Creat the NPCs that the player will have to fight. You do not necesarily have to give them a level count, but give them stats as well as some abilities. The goal of this is to make them tough to beat, but not impossible. *As the player's embark on their mission, keep an eye on them. Tell them what happens according to their actions and oversee their combat with the NPCs. After *Once the mission is done, the mission recap must be written by the OS and distributed to the players so that they may claim their EXP and Poke *Missions must last a minimum of 1 hour *OS's gain the same amount of EXP and Poke that the players do *Once the recap is made, be sure to log it into the EXP Log when you are done